1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to chair devices and more particularly pertains to a new chair device for facilitating comfortable rest and relaxation for a user.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a frame having a top section, a bottom section, and a medial section coupled to and extending between the top section and the bottom section. A support member is coupled to the frame and configured for supporting a person on the frame. The support member has a top portion coupled to the top section of the frame, a bottom portion coupled to the bottom section of the frame, and a medial portion coupled to the medial section of the frame. A plurality of legs is coupled to the frame. A headrest is telescopically coupled to the frame extending from the top section of the frame. An aperture extending through the head rest. A pair of openings extend through the bottom portion of the support member. Each opening is configured for receiving a human foot therethrough whereby a leg extending from the foot is abutted and supported by the support member without bending of the foot relative to the leg.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.